s h o r t c a k e s
by Akirey
Summary: TamaHaru stories are quite similar to shortcakes. They are sweet, and place such romance on the eyes of those who are fond of them. Shortcakes is a set of short, but sweetfilled, stories all about the wonderful pairing of Suoh Tamaki and Fujioka Haruhi
1. s p e c i a l

**Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori **

**.s h o r t c a k e s.**

It was a week before the renowned Valentine's Day and Suoh Tamaki found himself in panic.

Walking back and forth on Kyoya's office room, the blond heaved out a charming sigh as he flicked his soft hair in his ever elegant antics.

"Kyoya…!" he called, well, more like pleaded. "I don't know what to give her on the most loving day of the year…!"

The said lad, who was busy typing on his laptop, pushed his glasses on place before continuing what he was doing.

"I've amorously thought of giving her a heart-shaped box of chocolates, filled with love and passion, imported from the ever breathtaking country of England, but I remembered that my beloved daughter is not entirely fond of sweets."

Tamaki shook his head in utter disenchantment along with the gracious frolics of his hands. He continued on his speech regarding gifts, flowers, pets, the most astounding and endearing present from a father, and other stuffs, Kyoya decided, came from Tamaki's ever extensive (and might the third Ootori son add, far-fetched and mind boggling) imagination.

After an explanation that took Tamaki almost half an hour, Kyoya finally looked up to the club's King.

"You can just give her something that will make her happy."

With that said, Kyoya closed his laptop and left the room, leaving the blond staring at the door where the dark haired boy stepped out.

Something that would make Haruhi happy…

Of course! Tamaki knew what that something was!

With a very pleased and endearing smile, the ever princely Tamaki sophisticatedly ran out of the room to ready his gift for the brunette.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**.s p e c i a l.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

On Valentine's Day…

It took his whole fortitude, his whole spirit, and the whole Host Club (along with his puppy eyes), to actually ask Haruhi if he could have a moment with her after the club's valentine party.

For some reasons he couldn't identify, he found it absolutely mind-breaking and exigent just to talk to his beloved daughter alone. He thought he would probably be happy when it came to chances such as those, but it likely did not go that way.

Well, anyway, Tamaki had no time for those thoughts for he was now facing the ever neutral face of his favorite commoner.

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi inquired the blond after they had stepped inside a classroom across the third music room. He had told her, well, more like pleaded (with the help of his puppy-eyed strategy), that he needed a moment alone with her. Of course he had been extremely defensive about what his objectives was, saying that he was planning no harm on his beloved daughter.

She perceived how nervous the blond was, which was a change for her since he was usually confident with his charms. Another thing she noticed was the box that Tamaki was hiding behind his back.

"Uhm…" Tamaki pulled his collar before giving Haruhi a sheepish smile (he was actually intending it to be more of a charming one, but in front of Haruhi, his charming antics always degraded into something sheepish and the likes)

"Well, you know that it's Valentine's day today…" Tamaki started, the red tinge on his face creeping wider. Haruhi nodded for him to continue. "And you know how people give their special ones presents on this day, right…?"

Haruhi gave him a baffled look, not really sure as to why Tamaki was asking her such things. "Well, I guess that's how Valentine's day works. What does it had to do for me being tagged by you here?"

The question made the princely Tamaki gulped in a not-so princely manner. He stifled a nervous laugh before continuing on his explanation. "You see, since you are my beloved daughter, and I am your ever wonderful father-" Haruhi glared at him on this line, "-I have… uhm… a present…"

With that, he revealed the box behind him and shoved it in front of Haruhi's face the way a high school girl would embarrassedly give a bento box to her crush.

Haruhi's eyes stared at the black box that was few inches away from her face. It had a crimson colored lace around it and was adorned with a piece of rose on the upper right corner.

"..for you…" Tamaki continued.

A moment of silence filled the room before Haruhi gasped shortly and looked at Tamaki with her wide eyes. "For me?" She blinked in confusion.

"Well, yeah," Tamaki fidgeted more, "as I said, for my beloved daughter coming from her-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Haruhi gently pulled the gift from Tamaki's hand and accepted it with a warm smile on her face. "I never thought that you'd actually be thinking of giving me a gift but," looking straight on Tamaki's eyes, she widened her smile, "thank you, Tamaki-senpai."

It took Tamaki a minute or so to apprehend what Haruhi said, and realizing that she smiled at him, he blushed more before fiddling his fingers together, a smile appearing on his face.

While he was on his own reverie of happy thoughts, Tamaki didn't notice that Haruhi was already opening the gift that took the lad the whole week to prepare. The box was almost unwrapped when Tamaki saw what Haruhi was doing. With a loud gasp, he stared bewildered at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, my daughter! What of heavens did you do?!"

The said brunette glanced at her senpai with a questioning look. "I opened the gift you gave me…?"

"You should have waited for the moment that the two of us apart on this wonderful night before you have benevolently unlaced that box filled with love and fervor from your father…!"

"But isn't that just the same, senpai?" Haruhi rolled her eyes at him, causing Tamaki to cradle himself in his corner of misery. "I just wanted to know what you had for me."

With that, Haruhi lifted the cover of the box to see what was inside it.

Afterward, an eternal silence followed.

Feeling rather uncomfortable under the stillness that filled the room and out of his curiosity, Tamaki raised his head to see why Haruhi was utterly quiet.

The girl was just staring at the box he have her. In pure panic, Tamaki rose from his corner and ran in front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi…!" the blond called her although they were just facing each other. "Do you not like my gift for you? Are you not happy for what I had for you??"

Tamaki asked her as he held her shoulders and shook her. Haruhi raised her head to look at Tamaki, eye to eye.

"Ootoro?"

There was silence.

"You've gotten me ootoro as a Valentine gift?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

The two stared at each other, with Tamaki getting worked up; he was almost on the verged of tears. It took a full minute before Tamaki answered.

"You mean… but I thought… I thought ootoro would make you happy…!" Tamaki said, innocence filling his voice. "Kyoya said that I should give you something that will make you happy. And I thought-"

Yet again, Tamaki was not able to continue his explanation as he found the commoner in front of him laughing.

Haruhi felt herself laugh in bliss as the blond stared at her in confusion.

"W-w-w-why are you laughing now??" Tamaki pouted; commoners were too difficult for him to understand.

"Because of you, senpai!" Haruhi crouched as she could not stop filling the room with her audible laughter. This, however, sent Tamaki back into his beloved corner.

"Senpai," Haruhi said after she finally stopped laughing over Tamaki's deeds, but the older lad just gave her a hurt look. But Haruhi just smiled at him. "Senpai, I only laughed at you because you were not like what I was actually expecting you to be."

Tamaki found himself looking confused at Haruhi.

"Well," the brunette placed her right hand on her chin as she begun, "I actually thought that the box would have something like chocolates, or maybe flowers, or whatever stuff that goes along that line."

"But you're not fond of those things, right?" He stood meters away from her, corner of woe forgotten.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before smiling. "That's right, senpai."

She started walking towards the door as she held the box of ootoro and Tamaki just watched her, still thinking on what she said.

Before she completely exited the room, she turned back to Tamaki with a beam. "And thank you, Tamaki-senpai. _You_ made me happy."

With that line said, Tamaki was left blushing.

'You made me happy…' Haruhi's words echoed in Tamaki's mind.

You…

That meant… him, right?

Then what she said must mean that…

Tamaki's eyes widened in realization. That meant that _he_ made her, Haruhi –HARUHI!- happy!

He made her happy!

Tamaki made Haruhi happy!

What a brilliant conclusion that was!

The blond found himself smiling rather sheepishly at himself as he ran after his beloved 'daughter.'

**.owari.**

But as the princely Tamaki approached the delighted Haruhi, a banana peel that went past his eyesight successfully tripped him, causing the ever gracious Tamaki to push the unknowing Haruhi.

And all the ootoro went flying down to the floor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amai: Hehe… I love the ending… XD Kyaahhh!! My first TamaHaru ficlet!! jumps around I can't believe I finished this in one sitting…! I am addicted to this couple as of now, and Tamaki really inspires me!! Well, this is the first chapter for Shortcakes…! OO And it's not short… I'm defying the summary of this title… I'm not too sure if this would be liked… I hope somebody likes this… uhm… review…:3


	2. d r e a m s

**Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori **

**.s h o r t c a k e s.**

Azure eyes remained staring at the sleeping form of Ouran's special commoner.

The brunette was silently napping on one of the elegantly designed tables placed on the music room; her head leaned over her arms as she unconsciously wandered to dream land.

It was minutes before the Ouran Host Club opens and so, their King was forced to wake their princess up.

However, the blond was having so much difficulty in doing that simple job.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**.d r e a m s.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Demo, Oka-saannn..." The princely Tamaki complained in a not so princely manner.

He had left Haruhi's sleeping place to seek refuge in Kyoya's office (which wasn't actually some place a sane person would call 'refuge')

"Our beloved daughter is having one of her most precious beauty sleep. I cannot simply take her rainbow-colored dreams away from her reach and become a thief of her freedom; even if I am your most humble King." He reasoned, shaking his head in utter disapproval of Kyoya's suggestion to wake Haruhi up (in other words, Kyoya's order).

Tamaki's ever charming sadness blossomed on his features as he continued doing his irrelevant antics. Who could ever try and pull Haruhi away from a paradise commoners could only dream of?

Definitely not Tamaki; he was sure that his most beloved daughter was having one treasured dream as of now. He couldn't just simply wake her up.

"The club is going to open soon, 'Oto-san'." Kyoya replied without averting his eyes from his notebook. "And if Haruhi is just going to sleep for the rest of the day, I'm afraid her debt will remain as it is and Haruhi would surely not like that." He adjusted his glasses as he raised his head before he closed his notebook. "But if you really don't want to, I can ask the twins to do it for you; I'm quite positive that they have their ways to wake her up."

Thoughts of the devil brothers doing malicious things to wake Haruhi up exploded within Tamaki's inner theatre mind. Without another moment of hesitation, the club's King ran to where Haruhi was.

And so, he found himself staring once again at Haruhi's sleeping figure.

Tamaki gently raised his hand to place it on the girl's shoulder and carefully shake her to consciousness. Then, he sweetly gave her a peck on her cheek before affectionately greeting her a good day.

Well, that was how he woke Haruhi in his inner theatre mind.

Pulling himself back into reality, Tamaki gulped. He nervously raised his hand to start waking Haruhi up. But his hand froze mid-way through it.

Oh, just look at how serene Haruhi's cute sleeping face is!

It would be malevolent if he woke her up. He didn't want to have any other sin whilst he lived on this beautiful world called Earth; his charismatic beauty was sinful enough to be forgiven in heaven.

But Tamaki knew that he had to do this before some certain evil twins come!

Gathering all the determination he had and building up some confidence that he lost inconspicuously, the blond breathed in some air and found his hand almost touching Haruhi's shoulder...

Until...

"T.. Tamaki...senpai..."

The said person had frozen the moment Haruhi's lips uttered his name. His violet eyes widened in pure surprise and his features stiffened in disbelief after seeing what he had just seen.

Blinking several times as different thoughts rushed in his mind, Tamaki found himself leaning in front of Haruhi to hear what the girl was saying in her dreams.

Maybe… maybe, this was it!

This was the confession that Haruhi had hidden within herself because she was afraid that he wouldn't accept the passion and adore that she felt for him!

Oh, how wrong Haruhi was...! She probably thought that the fatherly love between the two of them would refrain Tamaki from being her beloved spouse. Haruhi might have been suffering with her broken heart for this past, cherished months that they had spent with each other just because the world was against their classic love.

Oh, the cruelty of love…

Tamaki watched Haruhi in anticipation.

"I... I like..."

This was surely it!

The confession he had been waiting for all this time!

Why did the world had to make him and Haruhi waste time stealing glances of each other? (Yeah, he was quite sure of that; after all, nothing escapes the eye of the King)

"T..."

The letter T!! That was surely his name! Of course! It has to be his name! Well, Mori-senpai's first name also started with that letter, but… Tamaki was sure it was his nam and nothing could change that.

Tamaki's inner Tamaki-actors begun cheering in his inner theatre mind and the blond could just imagine Haruhi and himself in their wedding ceremony. Haruhi was wearing a sweet smile on her face as the priest asked her if she was absolutely sure to marry the ever-princely Suoh Tamaki and of cours-

"To study... Senpai..."

The bright picture of their wedding blasted into pieces, swallowing Tamaki's shattered, crying ego. Back in reality, Tamaki's state was perfectly similar with the inner Tamaki.

"So leave..."

His soul breezed away with the wind that mysteriously appeared, and he could just hear the evil laughs of the evil twins from somewhere behind him. Oh, cruel world...

Brown eyes slowly opened as reality dawned on Haruhi's senses. She sat herself up-straight and begun to stretch her arms, only to see the supposed-to-be-princely Tamaki sitting on his corner of woe.

"Tamaki-senpai? Isn't it time for the club to open?" Haruhi asked in confusion, only to receive some incoherent mumbles that her comprehending ability couldn't quite, well, comprehend.

She shrugged at his response and stood up to ready herself for their opening. As she walk away from where the blond was, Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

**.owari.**

In her dream, a fairy, who undeniably looked like Kyoya, asked her what she liked the most.

"_Tamaki…"_

Weird… Why ever did she choose _him_ over studying…?

She didn't understand.

…Maybe that was the reason why she told the fairy to leave!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Amai:** Waahhh gomen for the very late update… . But I think that I'll be able to add some chapter every Wednesday from now on… This wasn't supposed to be chapter 2… but the story just popped on my mind so… there you have it… smiles widely Oh! Ohhh! And I had made a Tamaki fanart…!!! I placed the link on my profile… Hope you guys check it out… And yeah, I've updated my profile… R&R ??


	3. l i t t l e

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama**

**.shortcakes.**

**little**

His azure eyes sparkled brightly with all the positive emotions emanating from them. His smile slowly grew wider as his cheeks begun to feel warm.

She watched him, and again, she found it hard to understand how Tamaki always found joy in every little thing; it was something that she rarely did since she was usually neutral on everything around her and was rather difficult to amaze. The only stuffs that she took as enjoyable most of the times were studying, big sales, freebies, and let's not forget, ootoro. Of course, being in the Ouran Host Club had become fun to her as well.

While she had this little number of things to enjoy, the source of happiness of the well-known prince was unbelievably infinite.

Maybe it was because he had all the time to take pleasure in small things like that, whereas, being the commoner that she was, she only had little time to stop and appreciate those kinds of things that he enjoyed.

Or maybe it was just because of his naivety; everyone knows how simple-minded Tamaki could be.

"Haruhi," he finally looked up from the little eraser that she had given him and widened his smile as he faced her, "this is perfectly wonderful! I shall treasure this with all my heart. Thank you, my most precious daughter!"

Tamaki literally glomped her and she was not able to escape his tight hug.

And again, she failed to understand how he found it amusing to be given one little bear-styled eraser which she had received as a freebie from buying a box of instant coffee.

True, it was cute (she was referring to the eraser of course; not Tamaki being amused – although we all know how cute Tamaki really is). But actually jumping around and smiling like a retard for that eraser? (He was currently doing that in front of her; and she no bad intention on describing him as a retard.)

Maybe he just loved bears that much; Kuma-chan would explain that.

After trying to find more possible answers on her mind, she decided to shrug her thoughts off and left the blond to himself as she still had some more important things to do than watch him goof off.

Tamaki noticed that Haruhi was leaving, and so, giving the bear eraser a last look, he carefully placed it in his pocket before running after his daughter; he would not let her be alone in case some malevolent creatures popped out (a.k.a. The Hitachiin twins).

**. o w a r i .**

If she had just bothered to ask the blond why he enjoyed the least of things, specially the eraser, she had probably gotten an answer.

After all, the answer was just, well, her.

**x.x.x**

Amai: a true shortcake... XD er... I think the idea was too vague... . well, I noticed in the series how Tamaki becomes utterly happy all because of his precious daughter... . oh well... hope you get the point... review??


	4. s o m e t h i n g

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns the lovely Ouran.**

**.s h o r t c a k e s.**

**.s o m e t h i n g. **

He pulled his silky soft blanket closer to him, trying his best to put himself in a much more comfortable state.

His eyes were feeling so heavy, and he wanted nothing else than to drift away to the magnificent scopes of his dream land. It was, after all, the second best place where he could ever be.

With his moon-kissed hair sprawled upon his fresh scented pillows, and his body laid on his king-sized bed (which fitted him perfectly, seeing that he was indeed a King), Tamaki was ready to set away from reality and dawn towards the galaxy where Haruhi was a mystical nymph trapped in somewhere unknown, and he was a handsome god punished for his perfectly handsome features.

All he needed to go to that wonder land was nothing else than sleep. The only problem was he could not sleep!

Not that he wasn't able to dream something like that when he's wide awake...

An exasperated (and overly dramatic) sigh escaped his lips as his eyelids slowly opened to reveal his amethyst eyes. The moonlight that minutely lightened the dim room showered his eyes with a pleasing shine, showing the confusion that those violet orbs held.

Something was amiss... but what...?

The blond closed his eyes, not to have himself fall asleep but to try and find out what that something was.

Surely, it was something important since he could not sleep without it. And that would make that something truly irreplaceable in his heart; and if something like that was missing...

Oh no...!

Tamaki immediately sat straight up, his clutch tightening around his blanket.

If that happened, then he would never be able to have his beauty sleep ever again! And those valuable dreams! How was he going to see them if he would not be able to sleep??

On his inner theatre mind, Tamaki could envision himself holding a candle, sitting on one of the corners of his dark room, and black rings were present, totally visible, under his weary eyes.

What a horrible, horrible incurrence!

Because something like that went amiss, his life was set to misery...

Wait... What was that something again?

Moving his leg so that he could place his elbow on top of it, Tamaki positioned himself in one of his alluring thinking stances (not that there was anybody to allure, he was just used on doing that).

Something of utter value to him that he was used to have whenever he sleep.

He could somehow form a silhouette of that thing within his mind. 

He probably found joy on hugging that something, and so, the black image on his mind became tucked within his loving arms that were connected to his lovable body that had his more lovable head where his absolutely lovable and lovely face was present.

Oh, he hugged things that truly made him happy! So that something was one of his sources of great happiness. The Tamaki that was hugging the silhouette of that mysterious something on his mind begun to form a very charming smile on his face; and so did the Tamaki who was seated on his king-sized bed.

And that could only conclude to the fact that he loved that something!

Something he loved... Or someone, rather!

On his inner theatre mind, the silhouette started to be shaded with the pleasant hue of russet.

But of course!

His eyes widened in bliss after his brilliant discovery. He could not believe himself that he had forgotten.

He stood up and quickly trudged (without forgetting his dramatic mannerisms) his way towards the other room (which happens to be his walk-in closet) that was connected to his main bed room. It took him about five minutes of walking to reach the left wing of his wardrobe before he found what he was looking for.

"Kuma-chan!" Who else could that be? His eyes glistened with overflowing tears as he confided his teddy bear with promises and phrases of care while they headed back to his bed.

Now that that something was tucked safely within his embrace, Tamaki felt himself being carried towards la-la-land the moment his head touched the soft pillows.

**.owari.**

But as his mind drifted towards his dreams, he couldn't help but subconsciously argue with himself.

That 'something' he was trying to figure out a moment ago... It was not Kuma-chan who first popped out on his mind.

He was quite sure that it was Haruhi.

**.x.x.x.**

Amai: Well, whenever I see Kuma-chan, I'm always reminded of Haruhi. I mean, they are just so alike… XD O.O I didn't know that I disable having anonymous reviews... O.O Well, I didn't know it was the default... Gomen ne... Thanks to one of my reviewer for telling me that... I can't believe that I actually finished this within an hour… O.o


	5. w o r d

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns the lovely Ouran. **

**.s h o r t c a k e s. **

**.w o r d. **

Tamaki sat comfortably on the swing in the middle of their courtyard where he could see their Sakura trees starting to blossom. He was spending his beautiful afternoon with a cup of tea as his mind wondered for something; a word, to be exact.

Yes, he was indeed thinking of a word.

When it comes to words, Tamaki was more than an expert; he was a genius on that field. He could describe anything, everything, in a very detailed, very concise explanation so that others could picture it the very exact way (although his descriptions tend to be a little bit… exaggerated.) If others could paint a picture with words, then only he, the very great Suoh Tamaki, could make a gallery out of a couple of words.

However, he seemed to be having a problem on describing Haruhi; he could not come up with a word that would exactly define his most precious daughter.

Well, precious would be a great word to describe her; but it was too… incomplete.

Beautiful?

Affirmatively beautiful, Tamaki nodded to himself, a wide smile and an obvious blush hovering on his face. But, Haruhi was also cute, he could not deny that, and then there were times, he had to admit, that she was even more handsome than him whenever she was pretending to be the natural type of the Host Club; she's the diamond of that club.

Hmm… Haruhi was brilliant as well, the way she could manage things her way. Although, intelligent seemed more right, what with her being the only commoner in Ouran High School. But she could also be dense sometimes, Tamaki laughed softly. However, more so than not, she was perceptive, noticing things that went looked over by others…

And from being perceptive, Tamaki deduced that Haruhi was a good-hearted person (not that it wasn't obvious or what… with Tamaki's mind, you never know…) But she was also mean, you know, whenever she snapped at his antics, or when she decided to ignore his charms… But he knew she didn't mean those deeds the negative way, so from being mean, his description to her turned to being expressive. But then, there were also times when she's secretive, especially when it came to her fears and weaknesses; she was also a bad liar when it came to those things, saying that she was perfectly fine alone when she obviously needed somebody (cough-Tamaki-cough). On other times, she was totally an honest girl; too honest, really -well, bold, to be more precise.

Too many words… Tamaki burrowed his brows. Wasn't there just one word that would fit Haruhi perfectly…?

Then the word 'commoner' popped to his mind, his eyes sparkled for a moment, but after a second, his shoulders slumped; that word was too… general.

A host, maybe?

But that could refer to any of them.

A friend?

But she was more than that; that, he was sure of. He was her…

Oh, right!

A wide smile spread across his lips and his violet eyes glittered brilliantly.

The perfect word for Haruhi was, 'daughter.'

_His_ daughter.

With that, Tamaki nodded to himself. It wasn't exactly an adjective, but that word somehow told everything about Haruhi. Well, at least to his opinion.

His daughter, Haruhi.

It sounded more than perfect…

**.owari. **

…because for Tamaki, daughter was spelled as l-o-v-e.

Amai: Ne??? Review…? puppy eyes


	6. w i s h

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns Ouran High School Host Club. **

**.s h o r t c a k e s.**

**.w i s h.**

Placing down the notes above the keys, he sat before the grand piano that was sited on the middle of the music room. Usually, the place was filled with girls who'd like to be entertained by their host club; however, on that moment, the only person inside was him.

For a short while, he closed his eyes and listened to the silence echoing in the room; somehow, it was comforting.

Opening his azure eyes that showed emotions of longing and hope, he looked down at the white and the black keys. He pressed a random key with his index finger and the short sound broke the silence. He formed a weak smile (he tried to make it a happy one, but he failed to do so) as he thought of what day it was.

It was his mother's birthday.

He had been excited for this day to arrive, but that excitement had been accompanied with sadness, as much as he wanted to repress that feeling. He knew that he'd never be able to spend the special day with his mother ever again, but he has to be happy, because he was sure that on some other place, his mother was still alive. She was still living; although far away from him, she was still there.

If they never parted together, then she would not be able to celebrate her birthday again…

He was thankful that she could be saved from her physical ailment and be given more time to live.

He was thankful, even if that meant that he has to be away from her. 

But even if he was distant from her, the young lad still remembered to prepare his gift for her;a song just for her. He would still compose one for this day, just like how he always did when she was still beside him.

And this year was no difference; he had composed a new song.

He would play the music he created, hoping that its melody would reach her. And he would play it in this music room, knowing that this place was of utter importance to him.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in, and begun filling the void room with his music.

In his mind, he could picture himself sitting on his piano room, his mother silently listening on the other side. She had always loved seeing and hearing him play the piano because, he knew, his music faded her suffering away.

Whenever he played the piano, he became one with it. His music always trapped his soul away from reality. His music always trapped him.

And because he was trapped with his own music, the blond was not able to hear the creak that came from the door, and he was not able to sense someone walking in.

**.x.x.x.**

She stared at his back as she halted on her steps.

Although the room was empty save for the two of them, the music made her feel like there was a happy celebration going on.

She had gone here to get the pen that she left the other day; instead of finding her belonging, she found the blond playing the piano, which was somehow surprising. But that surprise eventually vanished as the music entranced her.

The melody made her comfortable, and before she knew it, she had decided to listen until the end of the song.  
**  
**

**.x.x.x.**

He wished he could go see his mother even for a few minutes, just so he could play this song with her. He really wanted her to hear this music.

Because if she was there, he knew that when the song ended, he would open his eyes and he would see her.

He would see a sincere smile adorned on her lips.

He would see her eyes sparkle with appreciation and bliss.

He... he wanted to see his mother... but that would be too selfish of him to do so.

But… he really missed her…

As the song begun to reach its conclusion, he felt himself back on the music room. He wondered if she would receive her gift. He wondered… if she would be happy to hear his music…

Pressing the key that ended his song, silence filled the room once again. He slowly opened his eyes, the image of his beloved mother lingering on his mind.

He felt a void in his heart. Without his mother listening to him was too different… it was too depressing…

His violet eyes flickered with sadness as tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. He could not afford to cry, for it was his mother's birthday; he had to smile and be thankful of that day.

Despite his thoughts, he still wished that they were together. He wished to see her smiling…

Hoping that his mother would be there, he gradually turned his head to look around. The room was void, of course-

His eyes widened in surprise, and a short gasp escaped his lips as his glaze settled on the girl standing near the door.

The moment his eyes met hers, he felt his heart stop for a moment.  
**  
**

**.x.x.x.**

"That was really great, senpai. I'm glad to hear it." He barely caught what she said as he was too surprise.

He stared at her for a longer while, not believing on what he was seeing. She had already trudged her way towards a table, and picked up something when he snapped back to reality.

She was…

**.x.x.x.**

After picking her pen, the brunette looked back at the other teen who sat before the grand piano. She had seen the surprised look on his face; she had seen that expression a couple of times, but there was something different with the way his eyes had glistened.

Averting her eyes towards him, she found him looking at her with a smile forming on his lips.

"Haruhi." He paused for a moment. Whether it was for dramatic effect or he was not really sure what to say, Haruhi did not know, but she waited for him to continue.

"Arigato."

**.o w a r i .**

He had seen her smiling… just the way his mother used to.

Haruhi, his beloved daughter, she was smiling, just like the way his, Suoh Tamaki's, mother used to.

And it was because of his music… a song he created.

That smile, Haruhi's smile, it was more than enough to fulfill his wishes.  
**  
**

**.x.x.x.**

Amai: Aaaaahhhh!! I had a hard time on this chapter... Okay, usually, Tamaki would be happy, excited, hyperactive, to see Haruhi (specially a smiling Haruhi), but I noticed how calm Tamaki is whenever it was about his mother. So instead of giving Haruhi his fatherly -choking- hug and a couple of grateful paragraphs, Tamaki's thank-you deed were an'arigato' and his precious sweet smile... Err... Please tell me if he was OOC... R&R... OOHHHH!!! And, I've made a TAMAKI-fanart for you guys, because I was happy for having a story with +2k Hits... I placed the link on my page... Again, THANK YOU, everyone...! 


	7. l i k e

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns Ouran High School Host Club. **

**.s h o r t c a k e s.**

**.l i k e.**

"You're really a good friend too."

The brunette watched as the eyes of the girl in front of her widened and twitched, her hands clutching over her heart, her body freezing almost comically.

For this meeting (she never knew it was a declaration of love), Haruhi was standing in front of the fountain in the south part of their school, instead of sitting in a library or some quiet room of sort where she should be studying.

Haruhi waited for the girl to regain her senses. For some reasons that Haruhi could not identify, almost every girl who talked to her had the tendency to stop their breathing whenever she told them that they were good friends.

Shouldn't one be happy when told that they were good friends?

When she was about to ask the girl if she was okay (the girl stopped breathing, for heaven's sake), the lass regained her composure.

"I-it's okay…" She nodded knowingly. "I understand that hosts like you cannot fall in love…"

Haruhi blinked. They could not?

"That's not true." It was probably one of Tamaki's absurd (she was just being honest) speeches that made the girl think something like that. And what did that had to do about her being a good friend? To tell the truth, most of the rich girls she knew talked randomly.

Remembering that she had some studying to do, she excused herself and trudged towards the building. Her feet had not made it in five steps when the other girl called her. She looked back and waited for what the russet-head had to stay.

"Haruhi-kun…" She gulped, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Does Haruhi-kun like somebody else??"

It seemed like an eternity for the girl as she anticipated Haruhi's answer.

And the brunette simply nodded.

Of course there were other people that she liked. There was the cashier in her favorite shop (that person always gave her freebies), the landlady of their apartment (she did not mind if they pay late), Tamaki's father (for granting her a scholarship), her father (for being her father) … there's actually many people that she liked.

And that 'many people' included the members of the Host Club; she liked them even if all of them were crazy and were damn rich bastards.

Yeah, that meant that she liked Tamaki, too.

With that, Haruhi politely excused herself with a "Ja" and continued on her way, not even having the slightest idea that she had crashed another heart into pieces.

**.o w a r i .**

While she was walking, Haruhi begun to wonder.

Did she like Tamaki the same way she liked other people?

She thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

Of course, not.

After all, that blond was different from the cashier, the landlady, his father, her father, the girls, and the rest of the Host Club.

Why so?

Simple.

Because he was Tamaki.

**.x.x.x.**

Amai: O.O I think this was more about Haruhi's personality… but this popped on my head, so I decided to type it anyway… Waaahh! I updated within a week… o-O ohhh… OH! And I read this fiction that I made a year ago (I forgot that I've wrote something like that…) and I was really surprised … OO It somehow resembled Ouran, and there I had a character who was totally like Tamaki…! And I've never heard about Ouran during that time… O.o Here's a little part of that story:

_**HAMIRU**__:My eyes have seen the beauty amongst everything, and I had thought that true light had already dawned upon my life... But what I had been believing from the start is nothing but mere illusions that basks my handsome soul from the cruel reality that is in front of me... For I was wrong... (looks up to Kieshey)_

_**KIESHEY**__:(looks as if he had a heart-attack)_

_**HAMIRU**__: I was wrong to think that I had everything! But not anymore...Because I've already found the sun to my ice cold life, the flower in the winter of my soul, the water in my deserted love, the lifeboat to my sinking ship of hope, the knob to the door of my closed heart, the missing piece to my puzzled being... (shows off his white teeth) And that is you... my sunshine...(is about to kiss Kieshey's hand)_

Sounds like Tama-chan, ne…? XD Uhm, and that's not yaoi… review?


	8. s w e e t s

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori-sama owns Ouran Koukou Host Bu**

**x.x.x**

**-s h o r t c a k e s-**

**x.x.x**

**-s w e e t-**

**x.x.x**

Haruhi found herself giving away chocolates that were imported from who knows where to their customers for that so-called special day. From what was discussed earlier, that day was Chocolate Day, thus, they would give each customer a heart-shaped chocolate box, serve hot chocolate drinks, and eat triple layered chocolate cakes.

And we all know that this brunette was not all too fond of sweets. Ad so, this day ended up being rather fudgy for her…

…specially when Tamaki gave her a box of chocolate wrapped in a silky red ribbon.

"It is not imported from France, or from Turkey, or from any other country famous for its delicacies. Rather, this box of sweetness that I present in front of you is imported from the depths of my love." Tamaki told her earlier. Ignoring those lines, she ungratefully (no, really, she was not too excited to see yet another piece of chocolate after a whole day of facing different forms of that sweets, and she's not a sweet-tooth, remember?) accepted the gift and left for home and for peace after hearing her ever-narcissist sempai shout "I made those heavenly sweet treats!!"

On her way home, she thought of giving the chocolates to the landlady as an act of bribe so she could have an extension for paying their bills that month. Unlacing the ribbon and opening the lid to see if Tamaki's handwork was presentable (no offense to her sempai, but for Haruhi, it never hurt to check things), she felt a cold breeze solidify her body.

The heck… The chocolates were Haruhi-shaped! How could she give those to the landlady?? She'd think she (Haruhi) was some kind of conceited brat or something.

Hm… but maybe if it tasted really good, the landlady would not mind the appearance…?

Popping a piece to her mouth, Haruhi stopped walking. She stared at the box of chocolates in her hands for a short while before heaving out a sigh.

"Tamaki-sempai is so troublesome…" Having that said, she averted her direction and ehaded for the supermarket to buy ingredients for some white chocolate.

She scratched her head in worry, not because she was going to waste money making something that Tamaki could undoubtedly buy million of times; rather, it was because she was not at all thinking like that.

She was supposed to think like the former!

To make matters worse, she was not at all serious about her ideas of using Tamaki's chocolates as bribes nor about throwing those at the trashcan.

**-o w a r i-**

Sigh…

It was probably due to Tamaki's chocolates' sweetness.

That or you could just scratch "chocolates'" off that last sentence.

**x.x.x**

Amai: x.x Been a long time since I updated…? **hides from everyone** I found this on my notebook while browsing things… so I thought maybe it was time for me to update things… I was listening to Miyano Mamoru's Kuon while typing this… R and R…?


End file.
